<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Times Like These by xtremeroswellian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062482">Times Like These</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian'>xtremeroswellian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Better Days [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jericho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Gen, John Goetz is a dick, Kissing, Ravenwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Heather begin to make plans with the town on how to deal with Ravenhood's takeover of Jericho.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heather Lisinski &amp; Gail Green, Jake Green &amp; Gail Green, Jake Green/Heather Lisinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Better Days [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Times Like These</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning found Gail fretting away in the kitchen, trying to put together a decent breakfast, muttering under her breath about Ravenwood. Slamming a frying pan down on the stove, she turned away from it and jumped when she discovered Heather in the entrance. "Oh Heather...I didn't hear you..." </p><p>"I didn't mean to scare you," she said apologetically. </p><p>"No, no you're fine," she smiled at her, but it didn't reach her eyes. </p><p>Heather met her gaze for a moment and bit her lip. "I'm guessing you didn't get much sleep last night." </p><p>She sighed. "Truthfully, no." </p><p>Nodding a little, she stepped farther into the kitchen and got some eggs out of the fridge and cracked them over the frying pan, disposing of the shells in the garbage. </p><p>"Heather, you don't have to do that, go sit down." </p><p>"Actually, I...kinda like to cook. I'm not the best at it, but..." She shrugged a little, glancing at Gail over her shoulder. "Gives me something to focus on." </p><p>"Okay," Gail said softly, moving to pull milk and bacon out of the fridge. </p><p>"My mom used to make eggs and bacon every Sunday morning." </p><p>"That's what I used to do when the boys were younger..." Her expression became nostalgic. </p><p>A trace of a smile touched Heather's lips. She wondered what it had been like growing up in the Green family. </p><p>After a few moments of silence, Gail turned to her. "How did you sleep last night?" </p><p>"Okay," she said softly, cheeks turning a little pink. She'd fallen asleep with Jake sitting at her bedside and woken up the same way. </p><p>"Good, you deserve a nice rest," she said warmly. </p><p>Heather glanced at her and smiled briefly. "I don't think Jake slept." </p><p>Gail sighed. "I thought not." </p><p>"I'm worried about him." </p><p>"So am I sweetheart, so am I." </p><p>She drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "So what do we do?" </p><p>She shook her head. "I don't know. That boy is just so stubborn..." </p><p>Heather bit her lip and worked on scrambling the eggs in the pan. "He cares more about everyone else than he does himself," she murmured without thinking. </p><p>"He does. Just like his father," tears began to well up in her eyes. </p><p>"And his mother," she whispered, setting the spatula down on the counter and hugging Gail. </p><p>Gail hugged her back, sniffing. "You're so sweet." </p><p>She closed her eye for a moment, then released her and offered her a small smile. "Let me talk to Jake." </p><p>"Okay," she said quietly. </p><p>Heather turned back to the stove. "I can finish breakfast." </p><p>"Heather you really don't--" </p><p>"Please? I really want to." </p><p>Gail nodded, a small smile appearing on her face. "Go ahead." </p><p>Heather smiled and finished fixing the eggs and bacon a few moments later, just as Jake walked into the kitchen. </p><p>"Smells good in here," he said, walking over to Gail and hugging her. </p><p>"Hi, honey." Gail hugged him back and glanced at Heather. "Look who fixed us breakfast." </p><p>He raised an eyebrow and looked at Heather. "You cook, huh?" </p><p>"Well...not very well, but...on occasion I can manage not to burn things." </p><p>He laughed softly. "That's good to know." </p><p>Heather smiled shyly, ducking her head as she scraped food onto three plates and then carried them over to the small kitchen table. </p><p>Jake took his place at the table and picked up his fork. "This looks really good." </p><p>"It is really good," Gail said, nodding her approval as she took a bite. </p><p>Taking a bite, he closed his eyes and savored the flavor. "Never thought I'd taste this again." </p><p>Heather smiled a genuine smile, pleased with their reactions to her small efforts in the kitchen and she took a few bites of her own food. </p><p>When they all finished breakfast, Jake stood first from the table. "Thanks Heather." </p><p>"I'll get it," she said quickly, rising to her feet and picking up his empty plate. </p><p>He drew his hand back. "Okay..." </p><p>"Why don't you go sit down?" she suggested cheerfully, taking his plate to the sink. </p><p>"I...can't. I gotta go see what Ravenwood's doing--" </p><p>"What if they come here?" She turned to look at him, her eyes wide. </p><p>"Then tell them Eric needed my help with something." </p><p>Heather looked from Jake to Gail and back again, swallowing hard. </p><p>Gail took a breath, standing as well. "They could already have been to see Eric before you. They'd know we were lying." </p><p>"And I'm not sure it's a good idea for it to be just us here when they come by." Her voice was uncertain, a hint of fear creeping into it. </p><p>He sighed. She was right about that. "Okay, I'll stay." </p><p>Gail glanced at Heather, worry in her eyes. There was more to the situation than her just trying to get Jake to stay nearby and rest. There was real fear in the younger woman's eyes and she wondered just how bad Ravenwood had hit New Bern. </p><p>* * * </p><p>Heather sat curled up in the recliner, feet tucked neatly beneath her, a crossword puzzle book on her lap and a pen in her hand. She and Jake had spent the last hour chit-chatting about small stuff and he'd stretched out on the sofa to get more comfortable. When she glanced up at him, a smile touched her face as she realized he'd fallen asleep. </p><p>Unknown to Heather, Gail watched from the entrance of the kitchen, a small smile on her face as well. </p><p>She slowly unfurled herself from the chair and rose quietly to her feet. She picked up the warm afghan from the back of the couch and lay it over him, gazing intently at his sleeping face. "Sweet dreams," she whispered, smoothing the hair from his forehead tenderly. </p><p>Gail's heart softened at the sight. The way Heather looked at him was the way Johnston used to look at her. Heather loved Jake, more than they were both aware of at the moment. Taking a step back, she bowed her head. "Open your eyes Jake, she's right there in front of you." </p><p>* * * </p><p>
  <i>He was standing in a fog. It was thick and dense and he couldn't see in front of him. After a few minutes of walking he stopped, "Is anyone out there?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>There was no response. He was about to keep walking when a figure appeared. He soon realized it was his father. "Dad?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Johnston Green gazed sadly at Jake. "They're all gone Jake."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jake shook his head in confusion. "What do you mean?" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I mean they're gone, Son. Ravenwood destroyed Jericho," he said gravely. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"That's not possible. They haven't been here more than two days." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"See for yourself." He motioned behind him. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The fog suddenly cleared and before him were hundreds of bodies all in various degrees of decay. "No," he whispered, falling to his knees. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"They have to be stopped, Jake." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jake stood up again and began walking through the bodies identifying his mother. Eric. Stanley and Mimi. Emily.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Everyone he had known and loved were all dead. The last body he came across was the final straw. It was Heather's.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Her beautiful face was covered in mud and blood. He bent down and caressed her face softly. "How?" his voice trembled.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"They've destroyed everything." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"With whatever it takes, Son." Johnston's voice was quiet, firm. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>His gaze stayed on Heather's pale face. "I can't do it alone." </i>
</p><p>* * * </p><p>"Jake. Jake, wake up." Her voice was urgent, filled with worry. She laid a hand on his cheek. </p><p>He turned his head away from her touch. Sweat popping out on his forehead. "Everything...gone...no...Heather..."</p><p>A single tear tracked down Jake's face and he jerked away from her touch, but he did not wake. </p><p>"Jake." Heather brushed the hair off his forehead, her heart clenching at the sight of his tears. "Hey, wake up. It's just a bad dream." </p><p>His eyes finally opened, and they darted around. "Heather?" </p><p>"Hey there." She offered him a warm, concerned smile as she sat beside him on the edge of the sofa. </p><p>He swallowed, eyes closing for a moment as he tried to regain control of his emotions. "Thank God." </p><p>She gazed at him for a moment, then wordlessly lifted her hand to his cheek and brushed away the tear.  His eyes opened once more and he took her hand in his before she could pull it away.  The breath caught in her throat as he caught her hand and kept it cradled against his face. "Bad dream?" she whispered. </p><p>He nodded slightly. </p><p>"I'm sorry." Without thinking, she moved her thumb gently against his skin in an attempt to comfort him. </p><p>"Not your fault," he murmured. </p><p>"Do you wanna talk about it?" Heather asked softly. </p><p>"In a minute," he said quietly, letting her soothing touch relax him. </p><p>She nodded, not pulling her hand away as he relaxed beneath her touch. </p><p>"Thank you." </p><p>She smiled faintly. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, he began to sit up slowly, wincing as it tugged at the stitches in his back. </p><p>"Easy," she whispered, sliding her arm around him to help him sit up. </p><p>He smiled gratefully at her as he adjusted himself. "My dad was there." </p><p>Heather curled her feet up beneath her and leaned against the back of the sofa, resting her hands in her lap. She nodded a little in encouragement for him to continue. </p><p>"Ravenwood had destroyed everything. Everyone..." He trailed off, shuddering. "Everyone was dead." </p><p>She winced a little. "That's horrible." </p><p>He nodded slightly. "He told me I had to stop them." </p><p>"Your dad?" </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>Heather paused for a moment. "We will, Jake." </p><p>He looked down. "I know." </p><p>She reached out and rested a hand on his arm. </p><p>He looked at her hand, then gazed into her eyes. "We're going to need all the help we can get." </p><p>She nodded slightly, holding his gaze. "We should get everyone together tomorrow and start figuring out what to do." </p><p>"At Bailey's?" </p><p>"It's a good central location if we can keep the Ravenwood guys away from it." </p><p>He nodded. "We'll find a way around them." </p><p>Heather smiled and let her hand drop from his arm. "I'll start rounding people up." </p><p>"Let me help." </p><p>She turned her head to look at him. "You promise you won't overdo it?" </p><p>"I promise," Jake's tone was sincere. </p><p>She rose to her feet and held her hand out to help him up. </p><p>He took it and stood up slowly. "Let's get to work." </p><p>* * * </p><p>Heather and Jake spent the afternoon talking to people they trusted--Emily, Mary, Eric, Hawkins, Jimmy and Bill, and all of them had immediately gotten on board with the idea of coming up with a plan to stop Ravenwood from doing any damage to Jericho. </p><p>They were supposed to meet the following day at Bailey's. Mary had agreed to make it seem like she was renting the place out for a private birthday celebration. And everyone was invited except for Ravenwood. </p><p>Drawing in a breath, she drove the Green's truck toward Stanley's farm, a little uneasy to be heading there again so soon after the last time. </p><p>When Stanley saw the truck, he rushed out of his house to greet it. "Hey Heather, Jake." </p><p>She was surprised when he captured her in a bear hug as soon as she slid out of the driver's seat. She smiled a little, hugging him back. "How's Mimi?" </p><p>"She's good...I think maybe a little irritated at me..." </p><p>"Because you haven't let her leave the house?" she guessed. </p><p>He grinned sheepishly. </p><p>Heather couldn't help but smile back and glance at Jake. </p><p>"Guess you get the award for Over Protective Fiancee of the year," he commented, coming up beside Heather. </p><p>She chuckled a little. "I should go say hi." </p><p>"Ah...before you do..." Stanley hugged her once more. "I'm sorry." </p><p>"Don't worry about it. I'm fine, Stanley," she assured him, looking up at him with a small smile. "I can't say that being threatened to be sold to Constantino was pleasant but..." Her voice trailed off at the look of confusion on his face. </p><p>He looked at Jake. "She doesn't...?"</p><p>Jake's eyes widened as he remembered. "Stanley, go inside and be with Mimi."</p><p>He nodded slightly, releasing Heather and walking inside. </p><p>Frowning deeply, she watched Stanley head away before turning to face Jake. "What's going on?" She shook her head. </p><p>He ran a hand down his face. "Let’s go sit down." </p><p>"Jake." Her voice was tense as she stared at him, unable to move from the spot where she was standing. "What is it?" </p><p>"In all of the chaos...ah..." He let out a breath. "God. Um..." </p><p>Heather stared at him, waiting, her heart beating rapidly against her chest. </p><p>"Heather...Ted's...he's..." He licked his lips. "He's dead." </p><p>For a moment she didn't understand what he meant. "Ted? What are you talking about?" </p><p>"He was there that day. And when the shots went off...he got hit." </p><p>Her expression was perplexed, like she didn't quite believe him. "That doesn't make sense. Why would he have been here?" She shook her head again. </p><p>"Probably to protect you," he said quietly. </p><p>Heather blinked slowly, trying to let that sink in as her mind struggled to comprehend what Jake was trying to tell her. "It couldn't have been Ted, Jake. I mean...how would he have gotten past Beck's security line?" </p><p>"I don't know...but...Heather, it was him." </p><p>"You're sure?" </p><p>"Yeah," he looked down. "I am." </p><p>She turned away from him, staring off into the distance, her face pale. </p><p>"I'm so sorry," he whispered. </p><p>Heather opened her mouth to speak, but didn't know what to say. </p><p>Wordlessly, he wrapped his arms around her.  She leaned back against him, her expression blank. She felt nothing. She was completely numb.  Jake said nothing, only held her until she was ready to speak again. </p><p>"We should talk to Stanley about tomorrow," she murmured finally. </p><p>"You okay?" He asked quietly. </p><p>She nodded slightly but didn't meet his eyes. </p><p>"We'll talk to him and go back home, okay?" </p><p>"Yeah, okay." </p><p>He kept one arm on her and lead her up the stairs and into Stanley's house. </p><p>The house was quiet, Stanley and Mimi standing in the living room, both looking concerned. She tried to offer them a smile to show that she was all right, but she couldn't manage it. </p><p>Jake spoke for her. "We're meeting tomorrow at Bailey's. Mary is going to make it look like we're going to a private birthday party so Ravenwood won't interfere. We need to come up with a game plan to take them down." </p><p>"Yeah, of course." Stanley nodded his quick agreement, glancing down at Mimi. </p><p>Mimi nodded as well. "We'll be there." </p><p>"Don't leave Bonnie here alone," Heather murmured, glancing toward the stairs. </p><p>"She'll come with us too," she said. </p><p>"Good." Her gaze was distant. </p><p>"We'll start around four." </p><p>"We'll be there," Stanley said quietly, looking at Heather, sadness in his eyes. </p><p>Jake tightened his arm around Heather. "Come on, lets go home." </p><p>She didn't respond, though her legs moved as he guided her toward the door. </p><p>When they reached the truck, Jake opened the passenger door for her. "Give me the keys." </p><p>Wordlessly she handed them over and climbed robotically into the passenger seat. </p><p>He took the keys, guilt weighing down heavily on him. He knew that he did the right thing by telling her, but that didn't mean that he felt good about it. </p><p>The ride back to the Green's house was eerily silent. She sat perfectly still in the seat beside him, staring out the windshield but not really seeing anything. She didn't even realize he'd stopped the truck til he rested a hand on her arm. Blinking slowly, she turned her head to look at him. </p><p>"We're home," he said quietly. </p><p>"Oh." Her voice was almost inaudible as she reached for the door handle. </p><p>"Can I do anything?" </p><p>"No. I think I'm just...I'm gonna lie down for awhile," she murmured, sliding out of the truck and heading slowly for the porch. </p><p>"Okay," he murmured, even though she had already gotten out. He decided he'd wait to go in to talk to her. Give her time to deal. </p><p>* * * </p><p>Gail sat at the kitchen table across from Jake, her eyes worried. Heather had come home with Jake and gone straight to his room. They hadn't seen or heard from her since then and that had been hours ago. The eerie silence from the stairs was fraying Gail's nerves more by the minute. "Jake..." </p><p>"She'll come down when she's ready," he said quietly. </p><p>She sighed very softly and looked down at her plate, then over the empty chair Heather usually sat. </p><p>"She just found out her best friend died...I don't know what to do." </p><p>Gail was quiet for a moment. "I think you should go check on her." </p><p>"And say what?" </p><p>She gazed at him. "Whatever your heart tells you to say, Jake." </p><p>His expression was lost as he looked at his mom. "What if it's the wrong thing?" </p><p>Gail reached across the table and laid a hand on his arm. "It won't be," she whispered. </p><p>Biting his lip, he stood and headed toward the stairs. He hoped to God she was right. </p><p>Heather lay in bed, facing away from the door. She didn't even hear the soft knock or the sound of the door opening. </p><p>Jake shut the door after he stepped in and sat on the edge of the bed. "You awake?" </p><p>"Yeah," she murmured. </p><p>"You wanna talk?" </p><p>She tried to smile, but couldn't manage it. She bit down hard on her lip and shuddered involuntarily. </p><p>He put a hand on her back and began rubbing. "You don't have to." </p><p>"Just when it seems like nothing can possibly get worse..." Her voice was strained. </p><p>He closed his eyes. "I know." </p><p>She turned her face into the pillow, her body trembling. </p><p>He continued to rub her back. "He's in a better place." </p><p>"Jake," she whispered. </p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"Do you...could you..." </p><p>He frowned. "Could I what?" </p><p>She bit her lip, keeping her eyes shut. "Would you hold me for awhile?" Her voice was barely audible. </p><p>The request surprised him. "Yeah," he pushed himself more onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her. </p><p>Heather relaxed a little as he curled his frame around her, one arm draped across her stomach, the other pillowing her head. </p><p>"You comfortable?" He whispered. </p><p>She nodded wordlessly, laying her cheek against his forearm. </p><p>"Get some rest. I'll be right here when you wake up." </p><p>She wanted to tell him that she didn't want to go to sleep. That she didn't want to dream, that she wasn't even really tired. But the words escaped her as her thoughts turned to her dear, sweet friend who'd died trying to protect her. Soundlessly a tear rolled down her cheek, followed by another, and then another. And when she was too tired to cry anymore, she cried in her sleep. </p><p>* * * </p><p>
  <i>"You want your friends to die? Because I'll kill them right here in front of you," the voice whispered in her ear. </i>
</p><p>The gunshot sounded near her head and she jerked hard in Jake's arms, a terrified scream escaping her. </p><p>"Heather! You're okay," he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "It was just a dream." </p><p>"Jake!" Gail's voice called his name and then the door opened. "I heard Heather scream--" </p><p>Her heart pounded heavily in her chest as she lifted her head, her eyes wild as she tried to remember where she was. </p><p>Jake released her and sat up. "You're at the Green's, Heather. It's just Jake and Gail." </p><p>She drew in a shuddering breath and shut her eyes once more, beads of perspiration on her forehead. </p><p>"Oh, Sweetheart." Gail slowly moved around to the side of the bed where Heather lay. </p><p>Jake's worried gaze turned to his mother, a feeling on helplessness threatening to overwhelm him. </p><p>She offered him a gentle smile and then pushed some hair behind Heather's ear, the way she used to do for April after Eric had left her and she awoke frightened and alone. "I'll make you some tea," she whispered, pressing a kiss to Heather's forehead and heading toward the door, nodding slightly at Jake. </p><p>Jake watched his mom go, then looked back at Heather. "You with me now?" </p><p>"Yeah," she murmured, slowly sitting up. Her face was drained of color. </p><p>"You want to talk about it?" </p><p>Heather kept her eyes closed. "He had a gun," she whispered. "He said..." </p><p>"Who had a gun?" </p><p>She wrapped her arms around herself, shaking her head a little. "I don't know his name." </p><p>"What...did he say?" He asked quietly. </p><p>"That he'd kill them." Her voice was strained. </p><p>"Kill who?" </p><p>"Eric and Stanley and the others." </p><p>He put a hand on her knee. "God I'm sorry." </p><p>She started to respond, flinching visibly when a pounding knock sounded from downstairs. </p><p>Jake winced as well. "You be okay while I go answer this?" </p><p>"I wanna come with you." Heather rose to her feet, swallowing hard. </p><p>"You sure?" </p><p>She nodded quickly. </p><p>"Okay," he offered his hand to her. </p><p>She slid her hand into his and let him lead her out the door and down the stairs where Gail was answering the front door. And from the sounds of it, it wasn't going to be the pleasant kind of company. </p><p>"We're here to collect your firearms," a Ravenwood man said gruffly. </p><p>"We've already turned them all in," Jake answered, appearing at the bottom of the stairs. </p><p>"Nice try. No one's been here yet," the man informed him, a couple of his buddies inching inside the house behind him. </p><p>Jake blocked them from moving any further. "I took them down to the station." </p><p>"We have no record of that." </p><p>Heather swallowed hard, moving to stand right beside him. "Then check again." </p><p>"These two can vouch for me," Jake motioned to Gail and Heather. </p><p>"I was with him," Heather confirmed. </p><p>"I watched him gather them all up and head to the station with her," Gail added, folding her arms across her chest. </p><p>"You gentlemen have no business being here." </p><p>"We'll check that out. But if we find out you're lying to us..." His voice trailed off and he glared at Jake, then Heather. "You'll be very sorry." </p><p>"Get out," Jake said darkly. "You have no right to threaten my family." </p><p>The man eyed them a moment longer, then turned and headed out the door, followed by the other two. </p><p>When they left, Jake turned to them. "They'll be back." </p><p>"They'll search the house," Heather responded, her voice hushed. </p><p>"I'll take you guys to Stanley's. He'll probably let you stay." </p><p>"I'm not leaving my house, Jake." Gail lifted her chin and gave him a look. </p><p>"And I'm not going anywhere unless we all go," Heather added. </p><p>"Mom, it won't be for long." </p><p>"If you're staying here, so am I." She gazed at him evenly. </p><p>"I won't stay for long." </p><p>"No." </p><p>"Mom please," his gaze was pleading, tired. </p><p>Her eyes softened. "I'm sorry, Jake. But if Ravenwood's coming here, they're going to have to deal with all of us, not just one of us." </p><p>"They could hurt you. I won't risk it." </p><p>"And they could hurt you too. And you're already hurt," she said meaningfully. "So either you come with us, or we all stay here." </p><p>"I'm fine. I just want to make sure they don't find anything." </p><p>"Then we'll all be fine together," Gail said firmly, turning and heading into the kitchen. </p><p>Jake sighed. "God I hate it when she does that." </p><p>"She's a tough lady," Heather said softly. </p><p>"I know." </p><p>"I think she's right, Jake." She bit her lip. </p><p>"Knew you'd be on her side," he said quietly. </p><p>She looked down at the floor. "The thing is, we're both on your side, Jake." Her eyes were sad and she turned and headed toward the stairs. </p><p>He turned and followed her to the stairs. "I know you are. I just want to keep you guys safe." </p><p>Heather turned to face him, swallowing hard as she realized how close he was standing, his eyes dark and intense. "We're safer together," she whispered, holding his gaze. </p><p>He didn't say anything for a long moment. "Yeah. You're right." </p><p>"We'll be okay, Jake." </p><p>He saw the flash of uncertainty in her eyes. "Eventually, we will." </p><p>She nodded slightly, still gazing back at him.  Jake leaned in slowly and within moments captured her lips in a soft kiss.  Her eyes drifted shut as he kissed her, one of her hands rising up to rest against his chest as she kissed him back softly. </p><p>His own hand rose up and cupped her cheek gently.  Heather leaned into his touch, swallowing hard when the kiss ended a moment later, his forehead resting gently against hers. </p><p>"Together," he whispered. </p><p>  * * * </p><p>Loud pounding sometime after seven that night was not something Jake expected to hear. When he answered the door he bit back a sarcastic comment at the sight of the Ravenwood men. "Can I help you?" </p><p>"We're here to inspect the house," Goetz informed him coolly, stepping inside without invitation, several other men following him. </p><p>Jake blocked their advance. "Not without a warrant." </p><p>The men chuckled. "This is our warrant." Goetz held up his gun and proceeded into the house, giving Jake a slight shove to the side. </p><p>Jake stumbled but recovered quickly and put a hand on the man's shoulder yanking him back roughly. "Put the gun down and maybe I'll take your warrant more seriously." </p><p>He turned slowly to face Jake, dropping his gaze to the hand that was on his shoulder. "Search the house," he ordered his men. "You don't wanna be a problem for me, Green." </p><p>He glared at Goetz. "Too bad. I already am." </p><p>He nodded slightly and glanced toward the stairs where Heather was standing. "Then I'll be a problem for her," he warned, turning and heading to the kitchen. </p><p>Jake followed him. "You go near her and I'll kill you." </p><p>"Jake." She caught up with him and rested a hand on his arm. </p><p>He ignored her, still looking at Goetz. "You hear me?" </p><p>He turned to look at Jake once more, smirk on his face. "Then let's make a deal. You stay outta my way...and I'll stay out of hers." </p><p>Heather narrowed her eyes and moved so she was standing beside Jake, glaring at Goetz defiantly. "You call breaking into someone's house and wrecking it staying out of our way?" </p><p>Jake nodded in agreement with her. "So give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now." </p><p>"Try it," he responded with a shrug. "In case you haven't noticed, you're a little outnumbered. And if you're dead, who's gonna protect your mother and your girl?" </p><p>"I have people who'll look after them. That I'm sure of." </p><p>"No one would get here in time," Goetz responded menacingly.</p><p>Heather kept a hand on Jake's arm to restrain him. "Just get done and get out," she said harshly, her eyes cold. </p><p>"Sooner rather than later," Jake said, expression dark. </p><p>Still smirking, Goetz headed up the stairs. </p><p>"Together," she reminded Jake in a whisper, looking up at him. </p><p>He took a deep calming breath. "Sorry. Together." </p><p>She offered him a small, tense smile as the Ravenwood men moved about the house, turning things over and inside out looking for weapons. "We should check on your mom." She stepped into the kitchen to find Gail sitting stonily at the table, drinking a cup of tea as the men ransacked her kitchen cabinets. </p><p>"Mom...you okay?" Jake asked carefully. </p><p>She smiled at him. "Just fine, Sweetheart. Sit down, have some tea." </p><p>Heather glanced at Jake sideways, then pulled a chair out across from Gail and sat down in it. </p><p>Jake sat down slowly. "I'm good, thanks." </p><p>She simply nodded, holding his gaze for a moment, then looking at Heather, who flinched when one of the men slammed a cabinet door shut with a loud bang. </p><p>"Watch it," Jake snapped. </p><p>The guy rolled his eyes and continued his searching without a response. </p><p>Gail reached across the table and covered one of Heather's hands with her own.  Jake fidgeted in his chair, resisting the urge to get up and check on the rest of the house to asses the damage they were causing. </p><p>Heather reached over and laid her other hand on his without a word, sensing his growing anger and anxiety.  He looked down at her hand and then up at her his eyes conveying a silent thank you as he relaxed slightly at her touch. </p><p>She offered him a small smile, nodding slightly. </p><p>After what seemed like hours later, but in reality was only fifteen more minutes, the men headed for the front door. "Guess you were telling the truth," Goetz said, looking at Jake. "Sorry for the invasion." He didn't sound the least bit sorry and Heather squeezed Jake's hand tightly as they left the house. </p><p>Once the front door shut, Jake stood. "That son of a bitch." </p><p>"It's over," Gail said quietly, scooting her chair back and gazing at him. "We're all safe. No one got hurt." </p><p>"No. The house is just wrecked to hell," he said darkly. </p><p>"This house is replaceable. We aren't," she said firmly, gazing at him intently. "And we will deal with Ravenwood when the time is right." </p><p>Instead of saying anymore, he walked over to the front door and yanked it open. </p><p>Heather quickly got to her feet, her face paling. "Jake!" </p><p>"I'll be back," without another word he left. </p><p>Gail stared after him, alarmed. </p><p>Without thinking about it, she followed him out onto the porch and down the stairs. "Jake! What are you doing?" </p><p>He didn't turn around. "Getting some air." </p><p>"It's after seven," she whispered, her voice strained, frightened. </p><p>"I know." </p><p>"Jake, please!" Heather's eyes were filled with tears. "I've already lost Ted. I can't lose you too." </p><p>"You won't. But I can't stay there while my mom acts so calm." </p><p>"Then I'm coming with you." She caught up to him, her heart pounding heavily in her chest as she fell into step beside him. </p><p>He stopped. "Heather, please." </p><p>"Just come back to the house, Jake. Go to the basement, or your room...I'll stay away from you. Just...please." </p><p>"I can't Heather. Not right now."</p><p>She looked away, her eyes watering involuntarily. Wordlessly she turned and headed back toward the house. </p><p>Putting his hands in his pockets, Jake bowed his head and turned back toward the house, catching up with Heather. "I'm sorry." </p><p>"Let me ask you something," she said quietly, wiping a tear off her cheek with the back of her hand. </p><p>"Okay..." </p><p>"Are you hoping to get yourself killed?" Heather stopped walking and turned to face him. </p><p>He was taken aback by the question. "No." </p><p>"Are you sure about that?" Her voice was a quiet, pained whisper. She swallowed hard, her stomach knotting. </p><p>"Most of the time," he said. </p><p>Heather bit down hard on her lip, shifting her gaze to the ground. "Well, I guess that's honest." </p><p>He took a breath. "I'm sorry, Heather." </p><p>"Me too," she whispered. </p><p>"I just...don't know what I'm doing anymore." </p><p>A tear trickled down her cheek. "Me either." She wound her arms around herself. </p><p>Without thinking, he reached up and wiped away her tear. Heather looked up at him as his hand lingered against her cheek.  He smiled slightly though it didn't reach his eyes. "I think I can go back in now." </p><p>She drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "Okay," she whispered as they headed up onto the porch together. </p><p>"I know I've already said it once today but...thank you." </p><p>"For what?" </p><p>"For being here." </p><p>She paused, glancing at him sideways. "Well...if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be. So...thank you." </p><p>He smiled a little. "This could go on all night." </p><p>"I mean it, Jake." She turned to face him as they stood just outside the front door together. "Jonah would've made that deal with Constantino if you and Emily hadn't shown up when you did." As her friend's name escaped her lips, guilt washed over her and she looked down. </p><p>"Jonah wasn't just trying to make a deal with Constantino," Jake admitted quietly. </p><p>She shook her head a little. "What do you mean?" </p><p>"He tried to make a deal with me to get you back as well." </p><p>Heather looked at him, startled by that piece of information. </p><p>Jake looked away. "I think he was just trying to see which town would give him the best deal." </p><p>"Guess this is how it feels to be popular," she murmured. </p><p>"I would have done anything to get you back." </p><p>She lifted her gaze to meet his and she hesitantly stepped closer to him, stood up on her toes and kissed him softly. He leaned into her kiss pulling her body close to him. </p><p>Heather rested one of her hands lightly over his heart, closing her eyes as he pulled her closer, returning the kiss. Together, she thought. If she could just hold onto that, if he could...she thought they might actually make it through the nightmare that had become their lives. </p><p>* * * </p><p>Heather stepped into Bailey's after Gail the next afternoon, her face pale and her eyes red-rimmed. She watched as Gail headed over to talk to Eric, Jake and Emily, who stood on the far side of the bar in a small huddle. Mary had gone all out. The bar was decorated with streamers, balloons and even a large birthday cake. She wondered idly whose birthday it was supposed to be. Her gaze flickered over the familiar faces and she drew in a breath, let it out slowly, and sat in the booth in the farthest corner, slouching down a little to make herself less visible. </p><p>Jake surveyed the room, sharp eyes on the lookout for anyone who didn't belong in the bar before he called everyone to attention. When he was satisfied that no strangers were still in the bar, he cleared his throat. "Okay everyone, listen up." </p><p>A faint smile touched Heather's lips as the whole bar fell silent at his simple request. Beck had definitely made the right call in naming him sheriff. The people in Jericho liked and respected Jake Green. They trusted him, and with good reason. </p><p>"You all know why you're here. You are among the most trusted of Jericho," his tone was sincere as he gazed at everyone. "And you are the strongest." </p><p>There was a faint murmur among the crowd. </p><p>"So what are we gonna do about Ravenwood?" one of the men asked. </p><p>"We're going to take them down," Jake said. </p><p>"How?" Mimi asked, glancing at Stanley, then at Jake. </p><p>"Are we even sure they're that bad?" someone else asked, sounding doubtful. "I mean, no offense, but they're working for the president so they can't be <i>that</i> bad, can they?" </p><p>"They nearly destroyed New Bern," Eric spoke up. </p><p>Jake nodded. "And they could have done the same thing to Jericho had we not stopped them." </p><p>"I don't know," the man said uncertainly. </p><p>Heather rose to her feet and looked around until she spotted the man who'd spoken. "You don't understand. Have you seen the shape New Bern was in?" </p><p>"Quite frankly, I don't care about that damned town," he responded, glaring at her. </p><p>Jake glared at the man. "You want to know why Ravenwood is so bad? They don't care about human life. They only care about their orders. Some of them even torture for the hell of it." </p><p>"That's not all they do," Heather said, her voice quiet. The whole room fell silent, listening. "They wiped out New Bern's food supply, their medical equipment. They shot innocent people--women, children--in the streets. They set fire to houses and buildings and churches. They took unmarried women with them against their will." </p><p>"And the same thing will happen to Jericho if we don't do something." </p><p>"Only it'll be worse. Because this new government has given them the power to do whatever they deem necessary to control us," Heather said grimly, her eyes dark. </p><p>Jake nodded, eyes dark as well. "The curfew, for example." </p><p>"Confiscating all firearms, rationing the food supply." She looked around. </p><p>"They're weakening our defenses." </p><p>"So what's the plan?" Emily asked quietly. </p><p>Eric looked across the room to Heather, who was chewing on her lower lip. </p><p>Jake took a breath. "We stage a silent revolt."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>